The Great Pokemon War
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: The few soldiers who lived through the war often found themselves depressed, ashamed of the killing they and their partner pokemon had done. How could they forget? Many never told their stories; those who could remember vowed to never tell. Class, we are lucky today. I have found a pair of veterans from the Great Pokemon War who have decided they will share their stories with us.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that is so short, but I did not have much more I could write on the subject in the prologue. Future chapters will be (and are) longer. I'm very excited for this story. It came to me out of the blue and I simply had to write it out. the Pokemon War theory as fascinated me for a while now and I am so glad I managed to find a way I'm ****comfortable writing about it. This will be a very different experience than anything I've ever written before and I hope I pull it off successfully. I hope you all enjoy this opening. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. **

Prologue- The Treaty

"The Great Pokemon War was treated as though it had never happened in the years following it's conclusion. The professors -acting as peacemakers and leaders of the regions- decided a new course of action would need to be created. Professors from each region, Professor Oak, the old Professor Elm, the old Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, the old Professor Juniper and the old Professor Sycamore met with intentions of making peace. They ended the war and started the first generation of pokemon trainers going on a journey to battle gyms, collect badges, challenge the elite four and become champions.

"The trainers would be given a choice of one of three pokemon, a grass, water and fire type native to each region. Any argument could be settled in a civil pokemon battle, because everyone now had access to a pokemon. The six professors did not know how successful their proposal would be- they feared rejection and a continuation of the great war. They were lucky.

"Tensions were tight between regions for a few years, but eventually the tension fell away and people focused on becoming the best trainers they could be. The professors invented a device called the pokedex, which was used to collect data on captured pokemon, allowing their research on relationships, breeding, habitats, evolution, origins and mega evolution, to be studied.

"The war was ended and those who had objections started teams to fight for their causes. Often these teams became violent; Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma and Flare all rose to challenge the regions that had finally agreed on peace, though many agreed the teams consisting of a few violent members was preferable to an extreme war. Teams could be defeated with little to no lives lost. War was not that simple.

"The few soldiers who lived through the war often found themselves depressed. Many never returned home, ashamed of the killing they and their partner pokemon had done. Some trained to become stronger and became gym leaders and members of the elite four, but none of them ever forgot. How could they forget? Many never told their stories; those who could remember vowed to never tell.

"Class, we are lucky today. I have found a pair of veterans from the Great Pokemon War who have decided they will share their stories with us. This is Mr. Hadley and Mr. Moss."

**Well thus conclude the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I have already fallen in love with writing the story and I hope all of you like the idea. I apologize to any of my readers who saw my latest chapter in Graceland promising a new Hunger Games story; that story is coming soon. I'm still trying to figure out a title for it and get a little bit further in the writing process. **

**Please leave a review telling me you guy's thoughts. **

**With Love,**

**Juliet**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Kanto's Camp

Andrew

Wesley had a girl back home to go back to, he said. He wrote her letters everyday. I frankly found myself jealous. He had something worth fighting for. He showed me a picture of her. She was a gem. In the picture she was next to him, his poliwag was sitting comfortably next to her eevee, and his arm was draped over her shoulder. He held out the camera and took a picture of the four of them, looking completely happy and carefree. Wesley told me he took this picture of the four of them on her twentieth birthday. He said her name was Ava.

I had a girl like that, once. She was strong, though she said few words. She was a foreign girl, a journalist, and just happened to be in the wrong place when the war broke out. The locals would not stand the enemy, a girl from Unova, being anywhere near them, so she was sent away. "What'cha thinkin' about, Andrew?"

Wesley looked up from his paper and saw me looking absently at my growlithe's pokeball. According to Wesley, I have a thinking face.

I shake my head, embarrassed to tell him I was jealous of his relationship with Ava and how much I miss my relationship with... "It's nothing, Wes. I'm just tired."

Wes nodded. "I understand. Training was brutal today."

"At least you can shoot a gun correctly." Wesley seemed like the perfect solider compared to myself. He could run, fight, control the his pokemon, shoot a gun...

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Hey, Andrew, it's just a gun. I doubt the war will be going on long enough for us to even use one. I give it to the end of the week, end of the month if you want to stretch it."

I shrug. "I don't know... A war this bad hasn't broken out since AZ was king of Kalos, or Sir Aaron was alive..."

"Call out your growlithe." I was taken aback by Wesley's sudden demand to call out my pokemon, but I did as he said. As I called out my growlithe, he called out his poliwhirl. His poliwag had recently evolved. No longer did it look like an awkward, clumsy, tadpole, but a pokemon that could actually cause real damage in a fight. Beside it, my growlithe that I received the day I enlisted looked inadequate for battle. Still, the striped fire dog accepted me as its trainer and proved to be a formidable battler when it tried.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Wesley got a smug smile on his face. "Why don't we battle?"

I looked at him horrified. Wasn't there enough fighting? Why would he want us and our pokemon to suffer more? The combined forces of the Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos regions made this war so terrible. Wesley must have seen the shocked look on my face. He gave me a grin. "We are not going to fight, Andrew. It's a battle, like the ones we would hear on the radio as kids. We wouldn't try to hurt or scar one another; we would just try to raise their level and our experience."

I shook my head once more. "Isn't that breaking the rules of the camp?"

"The commander said no fighting. This isn't a fight. This is a battle. We would raise our morale, our experience and our pokemon's levels."

I sighed and took a look at my growlithe. The fire in the pokemon's eyes burned bright. 'I want to battle,' it seemed to say. 'I want to get stronger and help you win the war.' I nodded back to the pokemon and looked at Wesley.

"Fine then," I said, "let's battle."

He wasted no time in starting the battle. "Poliwhirl, use water gun!"

Knowing from common sense that fire was weak to water, I willed my growlithe to dodge the attack, but it hit him directly in the face. Growlithe seemed to have taken damage, but was still standing on his feet. "Use bite, growlithe!" I called. He wasted no time in running to his opponent and clamping his sharp teeth into the water pokemon.

"Use water gun, again!"

I was more ready this time and I felt confident with my orders. "Dodge it with a tackle!"

He moved out of the line of fire for the water attack and hit poliwhirl head on. Both pokemon looked tired, and it was apparent that whoever landed the next attack would be the winner. We called out our moves simultaneously.

"Use water gun!"

"Use tackle!"

"Stop!" We both looked up and our pokemon stopped in their tracks, poliwhirl letting a small stream of water go and growlithe skidding to a stop. There stood the commander of our troop in the Kanto army. By his side, a mighty charizard stood. Rumor had it that the charizard had won a battle without the assistance of anyone but his trainer. The commander was similar to charizard; he was intimidating and struck fear into the hearts of those who dared get in his way. I could tell Wesley and I were in trouble by the way the commander looked at us through his impossibly amber eyes. "Is this some kind of joke to you? Do you think pitting your pokemon against one another, forcing them to fight, will help anyone?"

I looked down at my shoes and said nothing. Growlithe walked over to me and rubbed his head on my leg as to comfort me. Wesley, on the other hand, did no such thing. It was as if my fellow solider could not be intimidated. "We were not fighting, Commander. We were battling. We were trying to raise our pokemon's level."

The commander narrowed his eyes at Wesley. "What's your name, solider?"

Wesley didn't blink as the larger man stared him down. "Wesley Weber, sir."

"You and your poliwhirl, drop and give me fifty." Wesley and his water type did as they were told, doing fifty pushups like it was nothing to them, not breaking a sweat. When they were finished the commander looked at me. "Son, battling is no way to train a pokemon. It's brutal business. You look like a good kid. I don't want to see you get into any more trouble -you or your growlithe. Understand?"

I have a hard time looking up from my shoes. "Y-yes s-sir."

The commander was satisfied with my answer and looked at both me and Wesley again. "The both of you go to bed. It's late."

"Yes sir," we both said, and we went to bed in our tent.

We reluctantly headed to our cots and I attempted to return growlithe to his pokeball. He moved to the side, not letting the red light engulf him. "What is it, growlithe?" The fire type never refused to be called back into his ball. Without making a noise, he leapt up onto the cot with me and huddled beside me, acting as a protector. We went off to battle in a few days. I was nervous. Every time I got into my cot I would remember I was one sleep closer to being in the front lines of war. The soft fur of growlithe comforted me. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He gave a low, kind growl in response. Perhaps it was possible growlithe was scared too.

**Thanks to my two followers to this story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see! **

**With Love,**

**Juliet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is a look at the other side. The next chapters will pick up and the real war experiences will begin. This chapter and the previous ones have all been introduction. **

_**Apples Who Dance With Oranges: **I'm glad you think it's an interesting concept! It is the result of staying up too late reading fan theories… :) _

Chapter Two- Unova's Camp

Preston

Matthew and I were always best friends. The two of us met in preschool when Mary Sanders refused to share her crayons with Matthew. I told him he could share mine. Together we drew a picture of a haxorus and dragonite locked in a ferocious battle. That's what we said it was, at least. The dragons were ovals and our classmates didn't recognize the pokemon. It was then we learned we lived three houses away from one another- a **stroke** of pure luck.

Matthew and I were also rivals. When we were seven we fought to see who would be the first one to get a kiss from Bethany Novak, a ten year old who lived on our block. We both wanted to be with her because for her tenth birthday her mom and dad gave her a pokemon. It hardly mattered what pokemon it was -we later learned it was a munna- it was a pokemon and it was something neither of us had, but both of us wanted.

When we turned ten, neither of us got pokemon. Our parents told us we had to prove we were responsible enough to have one. Neither of us got one until we were drafted into the war. When we told the recruiters neither of us had a pokemon they gave us one to fight with. There was a tray of pokeballs and we had to select one at random. When Matthew released his pokemon, and an axew came out, I was jealous. Axew evolved into haxorus, the pokemon we had both idolized our entire lives. I eagerly anticipated what pokemon would come out of the pokeball I drew.

A white light surrounded a pokemon and I felt anticipation in my chest; what pokemon would it be? It would certainly be strong if the army wanted us to use it. Disappointment **crashed** down on me when I saw the small, black, white and yellow form of the electric flying squirrel, emolga. I almost wanted to ask the recruiter if me receiving the rodent pokemon was a joke, but the way the little creature looked at me, hopefulness in it's eyes and eagerness for battle, I could not find it in my heart to give the creature up. I never regretted my choice.

When training for the new recruits began, Matthew and I were constantly competing, trying to out maneuver the other. Emolga, knowing she was not the most powerful pokemon, was constantly trying to prove herself. She would train much harder than the larger pokemon, trying to raise her attack constantly. Matthew struggled with his axew. Axew was lazy, knowing he was a dragon, and knowing once battle would start he could take down opponents.

"How do you do it, Preston?" I turned my head and looked over at my friend. Emolga, who I affectionately called Little Lolita, because she reminded me of my sister, Lola, sat on my shoulder, watching Matthew struggle to keep a hold on his axew.

"How do I do what?"

He gave a sigh and sat down on the hard dirt that made up the exterior of our camp. "How do you control your pokemon? Lolita respects you. She tries to work hard to prove to you she can be stronger. She wants to grow. Axew doesn't."

I shrug. "I don't know, Matt... Maybe it just comes down to their personality?" Matthew looked disappointed by my answer. He wanted a quick fix for the **relationship** between him and his axew. "Why don't we go on a walk? Just us two, Lolita and Axew?"

Matthew gave a sigh and stood up. Axew looked infuriated at the request, but a few words from Lolita, and he was doing as he was told.

We reached the outskirts of our camp. There were small trees growing by the tents where we slept. "Matthew," I began to ask, "why are you suddenly wanting to change the **relationship** between you and your axew?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" He gave a small sigh and looked up at the sky. The sun was almost done setting and the first stars were visible in the sky. The moon was a sliver and provided little light to see by. "We leave for battle any day now. What if Axew not listening to an order gets someone killed? What if it's my fault someone dies?" Matthew looked down at his shoes to distract himself, a habit he had since we were young. "I doubt I could have that on my conscious, Preston. What if you die because of me?"

"That won't happen." I let confidence build in my voice where I feel none. I felt nervous about joining the battle too, but I knew I could count on Lolita. "Matthew, the problem is that you never gave axew a reason to trust you. Lolita had several soilders refuse to take her before I did. I kept her and I won her trust. You assumed you would gain axew's by doing nothing."

The guilt in Matthew's eyes grew. He had a hard time accepting he made wrong decisions. "Why don't we battle? Remember when we were little and Bethany Novak and her munna would battle against her older brother and his rufflet? I know that helped both of them gain stronger bonds with their pokemon."

Matthew gave me a hesitant look. "Would the general mind?" The commander of our regiment of the army was a man in his forties and his partner was a eelektross he had since he was a kid. He told us stories of how he battled other pokemon trainers and that was the reason him and eelektross were so strong and they had such a close bond. I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Let's battle."

Lolita glided off my shoulder and landed in front of axew, sparks coming from her in anticipation. "Use spark!" Axew didn't even make an attempt to dodge. It stood there waiting for an order from Matthew. "Give your axew an order!"

Matthew looked unconfident as he looked at the small pokemon. "Use... dragon rage?"

The pokemon did as it was told and prepared a dragon rage. "Dodge, Lolita!"

She gracefully moved out of the way, running on the ground because of axew's ability suppressing her ability to glide. "Nuzzle, Lolita!"

"Dodge!" Matthew was getting the hang of battling and little by little, move by move, axew began to trust him.

**I hop you guys liked the chapter! All the main characters have been revealed. I really like these characters and I hope you do too! **

**Question of the Chapter**

**What is your favorite pokemon?**

**Please answer the question in your reviews, and special thanks to my two followers! Your support is what keeps me writing!**

**With Love,**

**Juliet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while, guys! It's been a tiring month, but I finally got this chapter out! I really hope you guys like it. It was a ton of fun to write. **

Chapter Three- Kanto's Camp

Andrew

The day eventually came when our troop had to deploy out to war. The sun was lazily making its way across the sky, shining bright, making the few white clouds that dotted the pure, blissful blue look almost too happy in the sky. Growlithe could sense my anxiety and gave my hand a comforting lick. In return I scratched behind his ear. I looked in the mirror at the corner of the training tent. My uniform looked too big on me, swallowing me at the shoulders. The pants sagged low and the belt that carried supplies and pokeballs sagged at least two inches where it was suppose to. I gave a sigh when Wesley approached me. I could see is reproachful expression in the mirror. "Are you ready to go, Andrew?"

I felt jealous of Wesley. His uniform made him look like a solider, a force to be reckoned with. He filled out the uniform well. His girl at home, Ava, must be proud. I gave Wesley a shrug in response to his question. How could someone know if they were ready? Who sends a nineteen year old, a kid, into war? I know I am not the only one though. Hoenn and Johto were in the same situation as Kanto, having to force kids from their home against their will. Those kids, the ones like me, all have the same scared look in their eyes every time the word fight, battle or war is used. Wesley frequently sees this look in my eyes. He sees it now. I can see it now. It's staring back at me from the mirror. "Don't worry, Andrew. I'm going to stay by your side the entire time." He puts his hand on the opposite shoulder of growlithe.

I've come to think of Wesley as my older brother. I like to think we even look alike. He and I both share brown eyes and pale skin; we both have brown hair, though mine verges on being blonde in color. Still, these small comparisons comfort me. Every solider needs a role model. Who better than a brother? I turn away from the mirror and look at Wesley. "Let's go."

On the way out of the tent Wesley and I both grab small knapsacks for our pokemon- a quadruped one for pokemon like growlithe, vulpix or eevee, and a bipedal one for pokemon like poliwhirl, azumarill or mankey- and fasten them onto our pokemon. The knapsack contains extra supplies that could be useful.

We make our way outside and see the soliders making their way to a line. I take a deep breath and look at where the line ends. There is a huge ship, armored, with room to hold all of us at the camp and more. My heart pounds in my chest a million miles a hour and I reach down to growlithe for support. Growlithe looks at the boat with fear, as well. Him and I can agree we don't like water. I know konw of us has to be brave, though. I will make sure it is me, this time. "Don't worry, growlithe. Boats float on water. You won't get wet." Growlithe gives a nod and looks ahead with determination. I take a note from my partner. He was ready to conquer his fear at a moment's notice. I need to learn to do the same.

The boat was not welcoming once aboard. Everything was made for purpose and strength, not pleasure, like a cruise ship. The walls were made of gray metal that was cold to the touch. The lights were all covered with a cage, making the light seem prisoner. Every step echoed off the empty walls. Below deck there was an assortment of rooms. Each one possessed several bunk beds in close proximity to one another. On each bed was a white pillow and scratchy green covers. Wesley managed to persuade the person dictating room assignments to give him a room with me. Wesley made himself at home on the fourth bunk bed on the right, plopping his stuff down on the top bunk and easily making his way to the top, without the use of a ladder. I put my stuff on the bed below his. I noticed Wesley had already pulled out his picture of himself and Ava and put it up above his head. "What's she like?" I found myself asking him.

Wesley gave me a confused look, nat realizing I was talking about the picture he loved so much. "What's who like?"

"Ava. She obviously means a lot to you."

Wesley nodded. "Yeah, she does." Wesley hopped down off the bunk and came and sat on mine, patting next to him as an invitation for me to sit down. I do as he says. "Well, Ava is a good girl. She does what she is told, helps out when she can and always tries to put others before herself. She planned on joining the war with me, you know? She wanted to be a nurse and was going to help in any way she could. She was going to follow me out a month after I came here. Neither of us..." Wesley stopped and gave me a serious look. "I haven't told anyone what I'm about to tell you. Don't think less of either Ava or me, 'right?"

I nod. Nothing done by Wesley could make me think less of him. "Ava isn't able to come to war to nurse, like she wanted. She found out after I left that she was pregnant. She wrote it to me in a letter. That's why I am working so hard. I have to get back to her." I am silent. I don't know what to say. "I am going to marry her, Andrew. I've wanted to for so long. I want to marry her even more now that we have a kid on the way. I hope it's a girl. I want another girl just like Ava in the world."

I can't help but feel this pit in my chest. I want Wesley to get back home to Ava as well. I know how he feels. The girl I once had fills my mind. I hate that the war is taking me to her region. I run the risk of hurting her and her family.

**Special thanks to my two followers! Please leave a review and tell me how you like the story. It encourages me to update faster. :)**

**With Love,**

**-Juliet**


End file.
